


Family Reunions are the Worst

by icyowl97



Category: Sharknado (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family Drama, Family Reunions, disaster movies as characters, family arguing, the Glow Cloud hates family reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought your family reunions were bad? The Glow Cloud- All Hail- highly disagrees. </p>
<p>This is just a short story about the Glow Cloud's family. It's a bit silly, and by a bit I mean ridiculously silly, but I figured it would funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunions are the Worst

"You're such a disgrace to this family." The Glow Cloud hissed. Any hope for a civil family reunion had ended the second their cousin had dared to show his face.

"Guys, can we please not do this now?" Arachno Quake pleaded. He knew where this was going, and he didn't want it to happen. "Guys, we haven't seen each other in a year! Can we just try to get along?"

"Stay out of this, Arachno Quake." The Glow Cloud said. "I'll try to keep it civil if I-"

"Oh, you'll try to keep it civil, will you?" Sharknado retorted. "I'm sorry, I guess I missed the civil nature of "You're a disgrace to this family," then." 

"I was just being honest. You are literally made up of sharks! People are laughing at you!" The Glow Cloud fumed. "You could have chosen to be anything, but you choose to drop sharks?! And then, it case that wasn't bad enough, you drop flaming sharks?!"

"Oh, I'm the disgrace to the family? What about the twins, huh? Ghost Quake and Arachno Quake? Are they not embarrassments?"

Ghost Quake blushed, and looked at the ground, mumbling something under her breath that no one but Arachno Quake could hear. Glow Cloud wasn't too worried, though. That was how she always talked. 

Sharknado continued. "Oh, and don't get me started on you, Glowy. You drop dead animals on people. Dead. Animals." 

"At least they're dead!" The Glow Cloud shouted. "Sharks can't survive out of water! You are breaking the laws of nature!"

"I think that we are just sort of... Things that break the laws of natures? Like.... I dunno about anyone else? But I don't think I follow the laws of nature?" The Mist, who didn't speak often, chimed in. 

"I think The Mist is right." Says the Torus. "We don't make sense, so none of us should really judge another. Like, can we just chill and eat? And enjoy each other's company?"

"No, Torus, I have had enough of Glowy here undermining my position as part of the family." Sharknado slammed his fists against the table, the cups and plates bouncing up on the table. "Now listen here, Mrs. President of the PTA. You are the truly ridiculous thing here! You glow in the dark! You drop dead animals all over the place! You're president of the PTA! You-"

"At least people don't laugh at me! They "All Hail" me! I'm famous because I'm cool, not because I'm some backtrack, lame, pathetic excuse for a disaster!" The Glow Cloud snapped, flushing a neon red. 

Sharknado sneered. "Oh, I'm a pathetic excuse for a disaster? You have what, two attributed deaths-" 

"That is enough!" The Crack in the World roared, and everyone fell silent. "Glow Cloud, Sharknado, I have had it with you two. Here we are, with a perfectly nice meal I made for this family so I could see my children and nieces again, and what do you do? Argue! Both of you, go stand in the corner and think it out. I swear I will lock you two in the room until you can manage to be civil if you can't be nice. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Said the Glow Cloud, at the same time Sharknado said "Yes, mother."

"Good. Now you two go into the corner, and the rest of us will enjoy this meal." Said the Crack in the World. "You can come back once you've managed to be nice to each other."

The Glow Cloud and Sharknado made there way to the corner, Arachno Quake whispered to them, "I warned you, didn't I?"

He sounded so smug that the Glow Cloud wanted to smack him, but she was already in enough trouble. "I'll get you." The Glow Cloud hissed.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to your cousin!?" Asked the Crack in the World.

"Nothing!" The Glow Cloud squeaked, hurrying along to the corner. 

"That's what I thought." The Crack in the World said. "Now, Torus, could you be a dear and pass me the mashed potatoes?"

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously just threw a bunch of disaster films in here as characters. We have the Crack in the World, from the 1964 film. We have the Torus, from Epoch. Ghost Quake and Arachno Quake are from movies of the same title, made by Sci-Fi. The Mist is taken from the movie/novella by Stephen King. The Glow Cloud is from WTNV, and Sharknado is from Sharknado. 
> 
> I figured it would be hilarious if it turned out that all these disaster films are related, and I wondered what family reunions would look like.  
> Also, if you have any idea what other members might be in the Glow Cloud's family, feel free to suggest things. And comments are always appreciated.


End file.
